villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alain Magnan
'Alain Magnan '''is a briefly playable character and the true main antagonist of the Act I in ''Age of Empires III. He had a double life: while he was the Commander-in-Chief of the Knights of St. John, he also was the leader of the Circle of Ossus. He was the superior to Morgan Black, the hero of that Act. At the start, he seemed good, but he was the real villain all along. He used Morgan and the other knights as pawns to achieve his goal of get immortality. In the Campaign He is a cavalry hero. He is hand cavalry and, therefore, he will be damaged until he manages on approach to his objectives, but he won't last on doing it because of his horse's speed, if there aren't obstacles. Unlike most heroes, he can't collect treasures. Also, he is unable to build any buildings, including trading posts. His Trample Mode is too similar to the Veteran Cuirassiers' normal attack. While he makes the same damage of that units, he has a better area of effect. He has two models. His first model is the one who is playable in the Campaign and works for the Knights of St. John. The other one is the one who appears after Alain's truth is discovered. He is stronger and more resistant than the other model, but slightly slower. The first model is immortal, while the second one isn't. Both models look and speak in the same way, though. History Alongside with Morgan Black, he was defending Malta from Ottomans many times. One time, Morgan defended a fort, struggling with constant Ottoman armies. When Ottoman Great Bombards arrived, Morgan saw he and his men were incapable to defend the fort, so they send settlers to light a signal fire. Sahin, the leader of the Ottoman armies, send some troops to stop the settlers, but failed. Alain arrives with many hussars and scolds Morgan by not having defended the fort, but Morgan tells him that the Bombards gave him a really hard time. Then, Alain and his horsemen destroy the Bombards easily. Sahin and most of the Ottomans had gone, but there was still some Turks left in Malta. He and Morgan managed to defeat them, destroying all weapon caches. When the caches in the very inside of the cave were destroyed, a way to a hidden library of stone was revealed. Morgan and Alain enter to the library. That library was written by the Circle of Ossus, a mysterious organization which seeked a way to achieve immortality. Since the solution to that answer, the Lake of the Moon, was in America and Sahin was there, Alain sent Morgan there to that continent. Morgan faced pirates led by Elisabet Ramsey and angry or confused natives, destroyed Sahin's fortress, protected the Aztecs from the Spanish to have a hint about the Lake of the Moon; and allied with Ramsey by doing heroic acts. When Morgan and Lizzie (Elisabet Ramsey) arrived to Florida, Alain encountered them and showed his intentions to stay with the Spanish treasure. Lizzie confronted him about that, and Alain wasn't pleased about her alliance with Morgan. Alain later told Morgan to fight the Spanish, while he located the Lake. Morgan and Lizzie later manage to capture the Spanish fleet, with help of Inca prisoners rescued by them. Next, Sahin was captured by the Knights of St. John and Alain arrived to reunite them. When Alain told Morgan that he had captured the Lake of the Moon, an Inca warrior warned him, in the same way he warned the Conquistador named Delgado, to be careful with the water. Alain got angry and exhibited his true nature ordering him to execute Sahin and the Incas and then meet him in the Lake. When Alain left, Sahin and later Lizzie tried to convince Morgan that the true enemy is Alain, who is a member of the Circle and manipulated him to get access to the Lake. Morgan didn't believe it, but he spared Sahin's life. He, Lizzie and Sahin, alongside their men and some incas, arrived to the Lake of the Moon. There, Morgan discovered that Alain was the leader of the Circle and manipulated him all along. Then, he joined forces with Sahin and Lizzie to defeat Alain and all the Circle. Sahin said that the only way to defeat the Circle was destroying the Fountain of Youth. Lizzie suggested to use fireships, but she didn't have enough black powder. Sahin, being Ottoman, had many to spare, which would be used in the fireships. The Knights of St. John were destroying the Fountain with all that was possible: a big gun captured from the Circle, fireships, their own fleet and some artillery. Eventually, Alain and his hussars rode to Morgan's base, trying to stop Morgan and his party, but failed. All them died in hands of the threesome and their troops. Time later, the Fountain is completely destroyed and the Circle had to retreat, since there was nothing left in the New World. Gallery AoE3MagnanGame.jpg|Alain Magnan, as he looks in game Alain's nature.png External links *Alain Magnan on the Age of Empires Wiki. Category:Master of Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Protagonists Category:Male